Changes
by Our Favorite Obsession
Summary: Our first story under the joint account! A few important changes may alter Frank and Eva's life together. Please R/R
1. Restless Night

A soft cry came out of the monitor beside Frank and Eva's bed.  Both of the young parents stirred, but Eva sat up.  "I'll get her, baby," she said softly.  "Go back to sleep."  She kissed Frank's lips and slid out of the bed. 

            "Coming back, love?" Frank asked, stroking her side of the bed.

            "Of course."  Eva walked into Faye's room and looked into her crib.  "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Eva asked sweetly.  She picked her daughter up and kissed the top of her head.  She hummed as she put her on the changing table and took care of Faye's "problem."        

While some parents grow weary of waking in the middle of the night, Eva found pure relief.  It had been a few weeks since Eva had her "encounter" with John.  The new house and Frank's loving nature toward her had made the incident easier to put out of her mind – during the day.  When Eva fell asleep, her mind was plagued by images of John trying to have his way with her.  She often awoke short of breath, but always did her best not to disturb Frank; she didn't want him to worry about her.  Eva hoped that, in time, the dreams would fade; until then she had Faye to help her escape her nightmares.

            Eva rocked Faye in her arms for a while before putting her back in her crib.  She looked into her baby's eyes – Frank's eyes – and a tinge of guilt stirred in her.  Forgetting the monitor was on, Eva whispered to Faye, "Maybe I should just tell daddy what's wrong.  Goodnight, sweetie."  Eva took her time returning to the bedroom, she hardly wanted to go back to sleep.

            When she climbed back into bed, Frank immediately put his arms around her.  "Are you going to tell me?" he asked softly.

            "I didn't mean to wake you back up," Eva replied.

            "I didn't fall back to sleep.  I heard you talking to Faye, you said that maybe you should just tell me."  Eva shifted a bit.  "Darling, I know something has been troubling you; you'll feel better if you talk to me about it."

            Eva hesitated.  "You'll just think I'm being silly."

            "I promise, I won't."

            "I – I keep having these dreams, well, nightmares, about John.  I just can't shake them and…"  Eva was interrupted by the telephone.

            "Who on earth," Frank muttered, reaching for the handset.  "Hello?  Columbia?  It's nearly four o'clock…What?"  Frank sat up in bed.  "You can't possibly be serious.  Yes…No, no, it's quite all right…That's right, she's out of town…I suppose we'll go down in the morning….All right…You, too."  Frank hung up and looked into Eva's questioning eyes.

            "Phone calls at this time of night are _never_ a good thing," Eva said plainly.

            Frank took a deep breath and took Eva's hand.  "Eva, it appears as though Sarah got herself arrested tonight."

            "What?" Eva asked, almost laughing.

            "Apparently, she got a bit drunk at Columbia's and caused quite a few problems – Columbia had no choice but to have her arrested.  With your mother being out of town, I fear this is a mess we have the unfortunate task of cleaning up."  Frank was furious that he and Eva had to be involved in this, but he loved Audrey too much to leave it for her to tend to.  

            "Well, she can just stay there until the morning," Eva said, yawning.  "I haven't even spoken to her since she tried to…"

            "I know," Frank interrupted.  "About these dreams of yours, are they every night?  Do you…"

            "Frankie, can we talk about it tomorrow?" Eva asked.

            He kissed her forehead.  "Of course.  As long as you're all right."

            "I am.  I have something else to occupy my mind now," she said sarcastically.  "Goodnight, baby."

            "Goodnight."


	2. Jailbird

            Frank hardly slept the rest of the night.  When he finally decided to stop trying, it was seven thirty.  He made the decision to go down to the jail himself; there was no need for Eva to worry about anything else after the past few weeks of stress.

            He drove downtown and tried to think about what he would say to Sarah.  Maybe he would say nothing.  Perhaps he would just bail her out, give her a day or so to pay him back, and leave it at that.  No, this was much too good an opportunity to pass up.

            After arriving at the police station, Frank asked to see Sarah – in her cell.  His request was granted and an officer took him to her. 

            "Frank?" Sarah asked through bloodshot eyes.  "Why are you here?"

            "I received a call at four o'clock this morning informing me of what you had been up to last night.  Since your mother is out of town, Eva and I were the only ones who could be 'responsible' for you."

            "Wh-where's Eva?" Sarah asked in a very small voice.  

            "Still asleep.  I told you I don't want you anywhere near her, and that still stands.  What the bloody hell were you doing last night?"

            "I can't remember."

            Frank rolled his eyes.  "Can't remember?  I come down here only to be lied to?  Well, I suppose I'll leave then…"

            "No, please, Frank.  I honestly don't remember."  She looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.  "Please, just get me out and I'll tell you what I can."

            "Tell me from where you are, or you stay here."

            Sarah took a deep breath.  "I did some stuff that – well, ever since John tried to – there are these people at work and they sort of got me into some things that…"

            "Will you just tell me what happened?  I really don't have time for this melodrama."

            "Let me put it this way: I wasn't drunk last night, O.K.?"

            "What do you mean you weren't…" Frank stopped.  He now understood exactly why she was having such a hard time confessing.  He cleared his throat.  "You were high?" he asked, plainly.

            Sarah couldn't look at him.  "Ya."

            "And you expect me to willingly get you out of here?"

            "Frank, please, I promise that it will _never_ happen again.  Please."  She was pleading like a child, and Frank was torn.  On one hand, he hardly wanted to come to Sarah's rescue; on the other, he couldn't let Audrey have to do the same.

            "Fine," Frank said with much reluctance.  "I will get you out here, but what I said before still stands.  Do _not_ come anywhere near my family.  And if you ever wind up in here again, there won't be anyone to get you out."

            "Thank you, Frank," she replied crying.  "Thank you."

            Frank signed a check and started out the door.  Sarah followed closely behind him.  He turned to her and said, "Yes?  What is it now?"

            "You're taking me home, aren't you?"

            "I said I'd bail you out.  I expect a check in my mailbox by the end of the week."   He continued on his way as Sarah stood dumbfounded on the sidewalk.  He got into his car and drove off.  Sarah was again in tears.

When Frank got home, he found Eva and Faye in the kitchen.  "Frank, where were you?" Eva asked in a concerned tone.

            "I took care of this morning's inconvenience.  I didn't see any reason to wake you and Faye."

            Eva walked over to Frank and gave him a rather lengthy kiss.  "Thank you.  She didn't, um, try anything, did she?"

            Frank laughed.  "No, and I don't think that's anything with which you will ever have to concern yourself."

            "I'm guessing that she had a bit too much to drink last night?"

            "Something like that."  Frank saw no reason to tell Eva what had really happened; she hardly needed anything else to worry about.  


	3. Stress Reliever

A few more days passed and Eva's dreams had not yet subsided.  She was still intent on not bothering Frank about it, but the more stress Eva endured because of them the more she needed him.  He was the only one who made her fears subside and who could make her feel as though everything would be all right.  He knew just what to say and exactly how to touch her.  He could sense when Eva needed something as simple as a hug, or as intricate and sensual as lovemaking.  He was even aware of when she needed to be a bit "rougher" in their bedroom.  

            Eva couldn't understand how Frank always knew what she wanted and needed; the only thing she did know was that her love for him grew more intense with each passing day.  She felt that no other man in this world or any other could possibly be more perfect for her.

            Frank noticed the ever-strengthening bond between he and his wife as well.  His emotions seemed to become heightened, and he could sense when something was wrong before ever seeing or talking to Eva.  

            Jointly, the couple noticed how their sex life was only becoming more sensual and intense.  They could make love for hours and never realize how much time had passed.  Each time they were intimate with each other felt more pleasurable than the last.  Eva found it hard to believe that she hadn't become pregnant again.  Frank responded to that by telling her that it "simply wasn't time yet."

            One particular evening, Frank had to stay at work later than usual.  When he arrived home, Eva was on the other side of the door.  She had just taken a shower; her hair was still wet, her skin still moist.  She was wearing a short, white robe and Frank knew that there was nothing underneath.

            Usually Eva met Frank with the warmest of smiles, a tender kiss, and a, "Hi Frankie, how was your day?" said in her sweetest voice.  This evening though, she didn't smile or even say hello.  She pulled Frank close to her and began to urgently kiss him.  At first, Frank was quite pleased with her greeting, but he soon realized that something was wrong - Eva wouldn't stop kissing him long enough for him to ask.

            Her lips still pressed to his, she began undressing him as quickly as she could.  The only words Frank could get out were, "Is Faye asleep?" and Eva only nodded.  Frank pulled the belt of Eva's robe and saw that he was right in his assumption of nothing being underneath.  He then slid the robe off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor…the couple sank to the floor as well.

            Not three feet from their door, Eva got on top of Frank and began to make love to him, well, perhaps that's not exactly the correct term.  Her pace was quick, her motions almost rough, which Frank would usually enjoy thoroughly, especially when Eva was the one "in charge."  Tonight though, Frank knew that his wife wasn't just "having fun" with him.  Her pace slowed down and she laced her fingers with Frank's.  She supported herself with the strength from his arms as her demeanor changed.  Frank watched as tears started flowing from her eyes.

            Frank put his hands on her hips and coaxed her to be still.  He then pulled her down to him so her head rested on his shoulder.  He understood that she needed to be as close to him as possible, so they stayed entwined with each other.

            "Love, please tell me what's wrong."

            "I'm sorry, Frankie," she whispered.  "I – I needed you and…"  She started to cry a bit harder.

            "Shh…calm down, Eva.  You have me.  What happened?"

            Breathing a reluctant sigh, she pulled away from her husband and picked her robe up from the floor.  She slid it back on and walked to the coffee table.  Frank took the throw off of the couch and wrapped it around his waist.  Eva then held up a tabloid; Frank read the cover aloud.

            "'Children's Author's Dirty Little Secret.'  What is this?"

            "Open it up," Eva said, trying to avoid sobbing.

            Frank read silently to himself.  The article boiled down to saying that Eva was leading a very kinky sex life with multiple partners and that her books should not be bought.  There were a couple of doctored photos from the very memorable evening at Columbia's included with the article. 

            "Darling," Frank started, "you always say that these things are rubbish…"

            "I'm not upset that…" Eva buried her face in her hands for a moment.  She then continued by saying, "Sarah sent in the story.  My sister is trying to ruin my life.  Why?  I don't understand.  I think I've been through enough, don't you?"  

            While Frank's anger at Sarah for disobeying his very clear order pushed itself to the front of his mind, he put Eva's well being before it.  He put his arms around Eva and rubbed her back.  Immediately, she began to calm down.  The slightest touch from Frank soothed her.  "Baby, it's not true and that's all that matters…"  He paused a moment.  "Um, so the greeting that you gave me at the door was…?"

            "I don't know," Eva replied, almost embarrassed to look Frank in the eye.  "I was so upset and frustrated all day and all I could think of was you.  Frankie, when we're - it's just that when you and I are _together,_ everything else goes away."

            Frank smiled as he put his arms around his wife.  A soft chuckle escaped his lips.  "Eva, I swear that some of my traits are finally rubbing off on you."

            She looked up at him with questioning eyes.  "What do you mean?"

            "Darling, have you noticed something about yourself lately?"  

            "Noticed what?"

            "Ever since these various problems of late have arisen, you've been more, shall we say, sexually aggressive."

            Her eyes widened.  "I have?"  She thought for a moment.  "Oh my God, Frankie, you're right.  I've been a bit of a fiend about that lately…"

            "Don't get me wrong, love, I've been enjoying very much, but…"

            "But?  Buts aren't good, Frankie."

            He smiled again.  "This is a very good but, Eva.  You've been under so much stress lately, and while you _should_ vent it out of your system in some way, perhaps having your way with me isn't always the best route to go."

            "You're mad at me, aren't you?  Frankie, I'm sorry, I just don't feel myself lately and…"

            Frank put a finger to her lips.  "I'm not 'mad' at you in the least, baby.  The point I'm trying to get across to you is that while we've had several wonderful nights together this week, each time it was you taking on all of the 'responsibility.'  Eva, let me take care of you tonight.  I can safely say that I will help to relieve you of some of the stress you're under."

Eva smiled as Frank scooped her up into his arms.  He carried her to their bedroom and gently laid her on their bed.  He removed her robe and turned her onto her stomach.  He ran his hands along her back and shoulders.  Eva felt the tension escape from her body the moment he touched her.  He lovingly caressed her and smiled when she let out sighs of relaxation.  He started to kiss her back and shoulders; she needed him and he was fully aware of it.  

"Frankie," Eva said, trying not to moan, "you have an amazing power over me."

Frank turned Eva over and smiled at her.  He ran his hands up her thighs, causing her back to arch as he neared her sexual core.  "Well, I shall try to use it to your best advantage."  With no effort, he entered her and slowly moved his hips.  "You see, darling, you have taught me that lovemaking can be so much more powerful than mere sex."  He bit his lower lip as pleasure coursed through his body.  

Their bodies moved together in perfect time.  Eva looked into Frank's eyes; he was right.  She had wanted him so badly all day long and having him make love to her, as opposed to her tackling him at the door, made her feel less stressed and more whole.


	4. I Know Who You Are

Frank had heard from Columbia that Sarah had been to the club several nights in a row, and that she had not been sober in any form.  Frank couldn't help but wonder why she and Eva were so different, and why Eva always seemed to wind up forgiving her at some point.  He finally decided to go straight to the source of both of them: Audrey.

"I'm very glad that you came over, Frank," Audrey said, motioning for him to take a seat next to her.  "I think we have quite a bit to talk about."

            "We do?" Frank asked, puzzled.  He was only expecting to talk about her daughters.

            Audrey smiled at him and said, "Yes, dear."  Her smile then faded.  "I know that you're aware of the way that Sarah has been trying to cause problems for you and Eva."

            "Unfortunately, yes, I am," Frank said.  "Eva has forgiven her sister for what she has done to her time and time again, which I find quite amazing of her, so why is Sarah still behaving in such a fashion?"

            "Sarah has always been jealous of Eva.  She always wanted what Eva had, which is a bit odd considering sisters usually behave in the opposite way.  With Sarah being the older sister, Eva should have wanted what she had, but – Well, anyway, Eva is also more forgiving, though truth be told, after this last stunt, I almost hope she isn't."

            This was the last thing Frank expected to hear.  "Are you saying you wouldn't be upset if Eva and Sarah didn't settle their differences?"  Of course that idea only made Frank feel all the better about his feelings towards Sarah.

            "No, I wouldn't.  I'm having problems being able to look her lately – especially after what she tried to do to you."

            Frank cleared his throat.  "You know about that?"

            "Yes, Eva told me.  She needed to get a few things off of her chest."  Audrey looked at Frank for a moment, then continued.  "While we're talking about getting things off of various chests, I have something that I need to tell _you_, Frank."

            "Oh?"

            "I know who you really are, Frank," Audrey said, taking his hand in hers.

            Frank's eyes widened.  "Wh-what?  I'm a bit confused, Audrey."

            "It's O.K., Frank."  Audrey took a deep breath before continuing.  "You _are_ from Transsexual, correct?"

            Frank's voice was barely above a whisper.  "How do you know that?"

            "You're also royalty, if I'm not mistaken," she smiled.

            "What's going on?  With whom have you spoken?"  He tried to get up, but Audrey put her hand on his shoulder.

            "Please, Frank, it's O.K.  I need to tell you a few things."

            "How do you know about me?"

            "It's a rather lengthy story, Frank, and what I'm going to tell you, Eva doesn't know.  Are you willing to hear me out?"  Frank nodded.  "O.K. then," she said seeming pleased.  "The first thing is that Eva and Sarah don't share the same father.  That's most likely why they're so different, but it's something that they are totally unaware of.  

"Sarah's father left when she was two years old.  He left with everything of both his own and mine.  I had to move in with my parents for a couple of months until I was back on my feet.  When I was finally in my own apartment, my parents still watched Sarah while I worked."  She paused a moment before continuing.  "One evening I just felt that I needed to be out alone for a while, so I left Sarah with my parents for the night.  I was never one for bars, so I wound up at that little café by the river…I know that you and Eva have been there a few times.  Anyway, I was sitting alone at a table outside and the most handsome man that I'd ever seen asked if he could take the other chair.  Well, to try and shorten this a little, he never left.  He sat with me for hours and we just talked about everything you could think of."

"Eva's father?" Frank asked.

"Yes.  He was the most wonderful man I'd ever met and I just - I hope this doesn't sound funny coming from your mother-in-law, but I felt that I _needed_ to be _with_ him.  I asked him to go home with me and, well, he did…and again he never left."

"You fell in love with each other that quickly?"

"As did you and Eva," Audrey reminded Frank.  "In fact, our relationship bloomed much like yours did.  We connected with each other on every level and he turned my life around.  I was happy again and he took to Sarah as if she were his own, he even adopted her.  It wasn't very long before I was pregnant with Eva.  He was so happy…"  Audrey's eyes began to tear a bit.

"What happened to him, Audrey?"

"I can gather that you've caught on to that fact that he too was from Transsexual, why else would I be telling you such a long story."

"Yes…so, how did you find out?  Did he come out and tell you?"

"Not exactly.  We got married much in the same manner as you and Eva did, a trip to the JP.  Then a few months later, Eva was born and he was at my side."  Audrey again paused; Frank knew that what she was going to say next was rather painful for her.  "When Eva was three months old, he started to get very ill.  I begged him to see a doctor, but he refused, insisting that there was nothing that could be done for him.  With much reluctance, he told me everything.  I didn't believe him at first, but he showed me some type of communicator and…"

"Why was he here?" Frank asked, engrossed in Audrey's story.

"Some sort of mission to see what Earth was like, what the inhabitants were like…after he met me, he told his crew to leave without him and eventually, they did.  They also returned for him."

"Returned?"

"Yes.  As I said, he got very ill…what he had was, well, I can only compare it to the equivalent of our cancer here.  The only way he could possibly get well was to return home.  He didn't want to leave me, or Eva and Sarah…one night it got so bad…I figured out how to use his communicator and begged them to come and get him."  Audrey began to cry.  "They arrived the next morning.  He was unconscious when they took him away.  I was assured that he would recover, but that he wouldn't be able to return without the illness resurfacing.  I couldn't say goodbye to him myself, so I wrote him a letter and put it in his pocket."

Frank could feel his heart sink.  He held Audrey's hand and let her cry.  "Audrey, I'm so sorry.  What did you tell the girls?"

Audrey sighed.  "I lied…to everyone.  I said that he had an emergency at home in London and he had to leave right away.  I said that he was on very small plane and that it was believed to have crashed…I don't know how I convinced everyone.  Nobody knew that he was sick either; he didn't want me to tell anyone."

Frank then remembered what Audrey had said in the beginning of their conversation and had questions that he didn't want to ask at that moment, but needed to do so.  "Audrey, I'm not trying to be insensitive, but how does any of that relate back to me?"

"Oh, how could I skip over all that?  I'm sorry, Frank, of course.  When he became ill, he started to tell me about your world.  It sounded strange and wonderful all at the same time.  He spoke of the queen there, as well as her newborn son, Prince Frank N. Furter.  He carried a picture of the queen with him at all times and finally showed it to me.  You look so much like your mother, dear."

"You knew right away?" Frank asked, puzzled.

"Not right away, but I knew within a few weeks.  Eva began to act the way I did when I met her father.  She became a new person…and the way you acted sometimes…I knew you were unfamiliar with so much.  I then remembered the picture of the queen and pieced everything together.  When you left…I was so afraid that Eva would have the same fate as I did.  I prayed every day that you two would find each other again."

"You knew before she did…" Frank's voice trailed.  "And she's part Transylvanian…and Faye's…oh my.  Audrey, you have to tell Eva…"

"I don't know that I can…what if she's angry that I've kept so much from her?"

"Audrey, how could she be angry?  Everything makes so much more sense now…why we're so in tune with each other…"  Frank became silent and very still for a moment.  The emotions in him that had been running so highly were getting the best of him.  He wiped away a tear and turned to Audrey.  He hugged her and in a low voice said, "I'm so sorry for the pain you had to go through, but thank you…thank you so much for bringing Eva into this world."

Audrey smiled.  She really hadn't thought of things in that way…every time she thought of her daughter, her father came to mind, thus bringing the smallest tinges of pain even after all of the time that had passed.  "I'm so glad that you two found each other."

"Audrey, you keep referring to your husband as 'him.'  May I ask what his name is?"

"Kristoph, Kristoph Roycifer.  It turned out that he shortened his last name to Royce when he came here and that's what was the marriage certificate.  Frank?  Frank, are you O.K.?"

Frank's face had lost all color.  He looked at Audrey.  "I never believed in fate until I came to this planet," he said just above a whisper.  "Kristoph Roycifer was a scientist in my mother's court.  He was my tutor for several years."

"He really got better?" Audrey asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I always thought there was something wrong with him…he never had a lover, he said something about chastity that, at the time, I found absurd…but it was because of you.  My mother always told me not to ridicule him for his lifestyle, but I just couldn't understand…He's my wife's father…"


	5. Eva Knows The Truth

She never suspected a thing.

When Audrey called Eva to invite her, Frank and Faye to lunch, it all seemed perfectly normal.  They went over, enjoyed Audrey's famous chicken Caesar salad and freshly baked apple pie, and had a lovely visit.  The first sign that something out of the ordinary was about to happen came after the dishes had been cleared and the kitchen cleaned.

"Eva, come out back with me.  I'd love to show you how well my garden is doing."

Eva glanced over at Frank.  "Are you coming?"

Frank smiled and shook his head.  "No, I got 'the grand tour' a couple of days ago.  I'll stay here and watch Faye."  His smile faded as he watched his wife and her mother head out the sliding glass door and into the back yard.  

It seemed to take forever.  Frank stretched out on the sofa and glanced over at Faye, peacefully sleeping in her playpen, innocent and unaware of the havoc being wreaked in her mother's world at that very moment.  He tried, in vain, to read a magazine as he waited for Eva and her mother to complete their fateful conversation.  Finally, at the sound of the sliding glass door, he put the magazine on the coffee table and got up.

Eva, whose ashen face bore the expression of a person who'd just been hit in the head with a brick, practically stumbled into the room.  She stared blankly at Frank, who quickly walked over and took her in his arms.  Once enveloped in his comforting embrace, she buried her head in his shoulder and burst into tears.  Frank stood motionless and stroked her hair gently while she cried.  Audrey stood by helplessly as she observed her daughter's pain.

Finally, she regained some semblance of composure.  Frank kissed her forehead and gently released her, and went over to Audrey.

Speaking softly, he said, "She'll be fine; we'll talk this all out when we get home.  May we leave Faye with you for the night?"

Audrey gave him a weak, unsteady smile.  "Of course.  Please let me know how she's doing."

Frank smiled and nodded reassuringly.  "I will.  Please try not to worry too much.  You've just delivered quite a bombshell…she simply needs time to work through it.  I'll try to help her put this news in the proper perspective, and make her see it's actually a _good _thing."   

Audrey hugged him.  "Thank you so much, Frank.  You're truly a blessing."

He smiled and gently broke their embrace.  "Certainly no more a blessing than Eva has been for me."  

Putting his arm around Eva's waist, he guided her to their car.  The ride home was a silent one, with occasional tears falling from Eva's eyes as she thought about what she'd just been told.  At last, they arrived at the sanctuary of their beloved house.

Eva didn't speak until they walked into their living room.  Looking up at Frank with watery eyes, she murmured, "How could she keep a secret like that from me?"

Frank gently guided her to the sofa and sat her down.  "How could she _not_?  How do you think you would have reacted to that revelation, had you not met me?  You would have either been even more devastated than you are now, or you would have thought your mother had gone completely insane.  Neither reaction would have been at all constructive."

Eva sighed and buried her head in her hands.  "I suppose you're right, but I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now.  It's as if my entire existence has been a lie; like I'm not the person I always thought I was."

Frank leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  "You shouldn't feel that way.  The news about your father doesn't change anything important about the person you are.  And, well, on a selfish note…it makes me feel even more blessed to have found you."

Eva removed her hands from their protective position in front of her face, and looked over at him.  "You really had no idea I was half Transylvanian when you met me?"

He smiled and shook his head.  "No, although I should have suspected something when we turned out to be so, well, sexually compatible."  His expression suddenly became guarded, which Eva immediately noticed.

When he demonstrated no particular inclination to continue, she asked, "What makes you say that?"

He sighed.  Avoiding her gaze, he finally replied, "Let me put it this way.  I've had more than my share of human lovers, and I can't say I ever found any of them particularly compelling as far as 'performance' was concerned.  I'd never encountered a human who could truly satisfy me sexually, nor who had a sexual appetite to equal my own.  You were the exception on both counts."  He looked over at her.  "Hadn't you encountered the same problem?  Didn't you wonder why you could never find someone who could satisfy you?"

The question momentarily stunned her into silence.  When she answered, her voice was barely more than a whisper.  "Good God, I'd never thought about it in those terms, but you're right.  I went through all the right motions and did all the right things, but it just never seemed to work for me, no matter how hard I tried.  I'd only had a couple of lovers before you, and I never realized they were, well,  'lacking'.  I always figured the problem was that I just didn't care for sex all that much."  She smiled weakly and shook her head.  "I can't believe how wrong I was.  You were able to prove that to me within seconds.  You just touched me, and I knew."  A sudden thought again brought tears to her eyes.  "Does that mean the only reason we fell in love was because of our sexual chemistry?"

Frank raised his eyebrows in astonishment.  "Surely you cannot be serious.  I had a number of lovers with whom I had highly intense sexual relationships back on Transsexual, but I never fell in love with _any_ of them.  The connection we share goes far beyond mere sexual chemistry, and has virtually from the time we met.  However, had we _not _shared that chemistry, the relationship would have never had the chance to develop.  It was that incredible combination of sexual _and _emotional chemistry that drove me to try and find you again after our first encounter."

For a few moments, Eva sat in silent contemplation of Frank's assertion.  Finally, she nodded slowly.  "OK, that makes sense.  But are you saying we _wouldn't _have that sexual chemistry if I weren't half Transylvanian?"

Choosing his words carefully, Frank answered, "It's rather difficult to say.  Obviously your parents shared that chemistry enough to fall deeply in love with each other, despite your mother being a human.  Perhaps it would have been the same for us.  However, I should add that even among Transylvanians, sexual appetites vary.  I believe your father's was rather restrained – relatively speaking.  What I _know,_ with absolute certainty, is that my own is extremely powerful, and I could never find fulfillment with anyone who could not say the same.  I've never encountered a human who could qualify."  He shrugged.  "Sexual compatibility is important in romantic relationships.  I don't see any reason why the importance of your background to that compatibility should be seen as a negative.  If anything, you should look at it as further evidence of the wonderful and mysterious workings of fate.  Had you not met me, it is extremely likely you would have never found a sexually fulfilling relationship…and I probably would have never found an _emotionally _fulfilling one.  While Transylvanians are a highly advanced people in many ways, I've found humans as a group to be considerably more sophisticated about emotional relationships than Transylvanians.  You, my love, combine the best traits of both Transylvanians _and_ humans."  He smiled and gently ran his fingers through Eva's hair.  "You're the most amazing lover I've ever had, and you've taught me everything I know about being _in love.  _You're a miracle, and nothing that went into creating that miracle could ever be a bad thing."

This time, the tears that sprang to Eva's eyes were tears of happiness.  Without saying a word, she put her arms around Frank and kissed him, pouring every bit of love and passion she possessed into the kiss.  Frank returned her kiss with equal ardor, and they began to undress each other with the ease of long practice.

As Eva began to make love with her cherished husband, one thought kept running through her brain…

_Thank you, Mom._       


	6. What's He Like?

Eva and Frank were sprawled on the couch, lying in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  Eva could feel Frank still inside her, and the sensation spread a delicious warmth throughout her whole body.  The news about her father was no longer a source of pain; if the fact her father was Transylvanian made it more likely she and Frank would fall in love, it was instead a cause for unadulterated celebration. 

Thinking of her father reminded her of something her mother had said.  "Frank, my mother told me to ask you about what happened to my father.  What can you tell me about him?  Is he still alive?"

Frank smiled and pulled her even closer.  "He is very much alive.  I spoke with my mother just yesterday, and she told me he is in fine health."

Eva was amazed.  "Your mother knows my father?"

Frank laughed.  He'd been looking forward to sharing this revelation with Eva ever since he'd discovered it.  "She knows him very well…as do I.  He is a highly esteemed scientist in her court, and served as my private tutor for several years.  It was he who first introduced me to the wonders of science.  I am quite sure I would have never become a scientist were it not for his influence."

Eva looked at him, her eyes wide.  "Frank!  You _know _him??  Tell me _everything_!!!  What's he like?"

            Frank shifted to a slightly more comfortable position and smiled.  "He's a wonderful man, Eva.  He's quite brilliant – it was mainly his work that made travel from Transsexual to Earth even possible.  He is also highly principled and unfailingly respectful of others.  He has an impeccable reputation around the Court, and rightfully so."  He paused and laughed softly.  "He even managed to handle me…and I assure you, back then I was _not _an easy person to deal with."  He paused again, and his tone became more serious.  "Most importantly…I can tell you how much you, and your mother, still meant to him, even many years after he was forced to leave you behind."

Eva looked at him curiously.  "How can you know that?  You didn't even know we existed."

"No, but he did something quite astonishing to prove his devotion.  He took…a vow of celibacy.  I don't think you can begin to understand how truly remarkable an act that is on Transsexual."

For a moment, Eva was rendered speechless.  Finally, she found her voice.  "You mean he hasn't had a lover in all this time?"

Frank nodded.  "That's precisely what I mean.  Of course, he refused to divulge the reason for his behavior, and he became the object of considerable ridicule because of it…even from me, although not to his face.  I simply couldn't understand why anyone would do such a thing, particularly after I lost my virginity.  The concept of voluntarily giving up something so pleasurable was completely beyond my ability to comprehend.  Now I _do _understand, and I can't begin to tell you how much I respect the sacrifice he made."

Eva's eyes filled with tears.   "He's alive…and he still loves us."

Frank brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her forehead.  "Yes.  I've always known you have a remarkable mother, and now I've learned you have an equally remarkable father.  It's no wonder you turned out to be the wonderful, kind, loving person you are."

Tears flowed down Eva's face as she pulled Frank's face to hers and kissed him.  Between his words and her mother's, she realized she'd been granted a precious gift.

Finally breaking the kiss, she whispered, "Thank you."

His response was equally soft.  "For what?"

She maneuvered herself until she was lying on top of him.  Before leaning down to give him an even deeper kiss, she gave him a simple, heartfelt answer.

 "For giving me my father."   


	7. Goodbye, Sarah

Eva had finally had enough of what Sarah was doing, and she knew that the only way she would be able to relieve herself of some of the stress she was under was to finally go to Sarah herself.  She took a deep breath before knocking on her sister's apartment door.  

When she did knock, a rather scruffy looking man in only his boxers answered the door.  Rubbing his eyes, he asked, "Yeah?"

Eva immediately became uncomfortable.  "Um, is Sarah here?"

"Yeah."

"May I see her please?"

"Who are you?" 

"Her sister."

The man's eyes roamed her body.  "Damn," he said under his breath.  He then smiled, "Wanna join us?"

"Excuse me?" Eva said, disgusted.  She then heard Sarah's voice, "Scott, who's at the door?"

"Your sister," he said, reaching out towards Eva.

Sarah quickly made her way to the door, Scott's clothing in hand.  "Scott, get out.  I have to talk to her."

"Sure you don't want to, baby?" he again asked Eva.

"Out, now!" Sarah yelled, pushing him past Eva into the hallway.  "I'm so sorry about him, Eva."

"Sure.  Can I come in?"

"Of course," Sarah said smiling.

Eva looked around the apartment; to say it was a mess would be quite an understatement.  It seemed as though everything in the apartment was encrusted in a layer of filth.  "God, Sarah," Eva started, forgetting why she was there in the first place.  "What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How on earth can you live like this?"

Sarah looked around and suddenly became embarrassed.  "Well, um, I wasn't exactly expecting company…"

"Your company just left."

"Who, Scott?  He doesn't count, I only met him last night and…"  Her voice trailed off.  "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

Remembering her original reason for the "visit", Eva said, "Why did you send that story to the tabloids?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, avoiding Eva's gaze.

"I know it was you, so please just answer the question."

            "Eva, I'm so sorry.  I needed the money.  I've done a lot of terrible thi…"

            "You're what?" Eva interrupted.

            "I'm sorry."

            "I can't believe that you're actually apologizing.  You really have some nerve."

            "Eva, I…"

            The words that came out of Eva's mouth were encased in ice.  "No.  I know exactly why you're here: you don't have anyone left."  

Sarah looked down at the floor.  "You're right, Eva, I don't."

"And because I've forgiven you on so many occasions, you think that I'll be sympathetic.  Well, I'm sorry, Sarah, but I can't be – not this time – or ever again."

"Eva, I…"

"You tried to seduce my _husband_, Sarah.  And don't even _think _of trying to deny it.  I've even heard the tape."

Sarah's eyes grew wide.  She didn't think Frank would actually tell her.  "Oh, God," she said under her breath.

"Frank and I don't keep secrets."  Eva looked at her sister, who was obviously trying to think of something to say.  She felt anger well up inside her; all the hurt Sarah had caused both herself and their mother was resurfacing.  Though she thought she might regret saying it, she spoke her most callous thought out loud.  "You know, I think that you and John might be quite deserving of each other."

Sarah's jaw dropped at her sister's words.  "I deserve a rapist?"

"Are you really any better?  You threw yourself at Frank; you deliberately set out to have sex with him in his office!  Honestly, why can't you just be a normal sister?  Why do you set out to destroy everything I have?" Eva yelled.

Sarah yelled back at her.  "Because you have always had everything, Eva!  I get so sick of it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"All your life you have gotten everything you wanted.  The grades, the guys, the career…"

"And I worked my ass off to get them.  You never studied, you never put any effort into school at all and that's my fault?  As for the men, apparently you go ahead and sleep with them anyway – or at least try to!  Quit taking the easy way out of things and maybe you'd get somewhere!"

Anger flared up in Sarah's eyes.  "You have the nerve to belittle me?"

"Nerve?  Sarah, if you put the effort into making yourself a better life that you do whoring yourself…" Eva knew she had crossed a line, but she just couldn't feel any remorse about it.

"I wish mom could hear her perfect Eva talking like this," Sarah said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Don't you dare bring mom into this.  You barely have a relationship with her either."

"Again, thanks to you!"

"You've got to be kidding me!  She always tried to overlook your faults until you went and slept with John."

"Please, you were always her favorite!  I don't know what always made you so damn special to her – I'm not even sure how we both came from the same parents!"

"We didn't!" Eva shouted without thinking.

Sarah rolled her eyes.  "Wishful thinking, _sis_."

Eva's voice softened.  "No, really, we don't.  I wasn't going to bring any of this into it, but since it's out, you may as well know."  Eva took a deep breath, then continued.  "Mom was married twice.  Her first husband, your father, left when you were two.  He took everything and he broke mom's heart.  Then she met another man, my father.  He adopted you and treated you like his own child."  Eva knew that she had to continue to use her mother's lie about his whereabouts.  "He died in a plane crash when I was three months old."

Sarah was speechless.  Why hadn't their mother ever told _her_ that?  A huge part of her life was a lie and in Sarah's eyes, that too was because of Eva.  She decided to take the road of denial instead.  "Lying bitch!" she yelled, tears streaming from her eyes.  "Mom would have told _me_, not you, if I had a different father!"

At that moment, Eva noticed something…a very familiar something.  "Sarah?  What did you do to your arm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're rather bruised."

Sarah quickly covered the markings.  "N-nothing."

Eva quickly scanned the apartment again; she saw what she was looking for: a spoon, a lighter, a needle, and a tourniquet were lying on the floor near the coffee table.  Eva's face went white.  "You weren't drunk that night, were you?" she asked softly.

Sarah, tired of the arguing, replied, "No.  I was high as a kite, Eva!  And you know what?  I promised your 'oh so perfect' husband that I'd never do it again and I was out that same night!"

"Do you even care about what happens to you anymore?"

"Honestly, no!"  

"Well, that makes this a lot easier then," Eva said, starting to cry.  "Sarah, I don't ever want to see you again.  You've tried to ruin my life and you are ruining yours quite successfully.  And unless you're going to get some help, stay away from mom, she doesn't deserve to have to deal with any of your problems."  With that, Eva walked out of her sister's apartment, meaning every word she said.


End file.
